


Venom Dripping in Your Mouth

by killyourstarlings



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Post-Season 01, Romance, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Teasing, alternate title: lilith discovers zelda's a bottom, ambrose is like barely in this idk why i tagged, so SPOILERS for season 1, zelda's really mad at lilith all the time but it's bc she's horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “I have to wonder if you concede to anyone, Zelda…”Her hand on the doorframe, a beat passed; she glanced over her shoulder.“… even the Dark Lord, Himself.”// Lilith is a threat to Zelda's authority, and she doesn't like that...  I promise, she doesn't.  And it certainly doesn't turn her on.





	Venom Dripping in Your Mouth

* * *

  _This could be perfection,_

_Or venom dripping in your mouth._

_Singing like a siren,_

_Love me while your wrists are bound._

\- “Siren” by Kailee Morgue.

* * *

Perhaps she should have called ahead — that may have been the polite thing to do, in hindsight.  But if she’d learned anything from Sabrina Spellman, it was to ask for forgiveness, not permission.

Stray wind lashed at her exposed skin, the grey day much too dry and chafing at her lips.  Mary Wardwell had sensitive skin, she’d discovered, as autumn chilled into winter and filled the breeze with daggers.  Sensitive skin and, to her dismay, a weak upper body — she shifted her weight again, hoisting up her stack of books.

Lilith wasn’t too well-versed in the social customs of humans, but this, to her best knowledge, was just poor manners.

It was cold enough that her deep sigh floated up into fog trails.  Elbow catching against the load of literature, she laid another knock on the door, a tad firmer this time.  In some other universe, she was kicking this door in; dropping off her delivery and, on her way out, setting this wintry scene comfortably aflame.  She took comfort in that daydream.

A lock turned, and Lilith jolted to life.  She straightened up, disguising some of the ache in her upper arms, and licked her chapped lips.

_Easy.  So easy.  She’s right where you want her._

The door peeled back — and Lilith put on a smile, just in time — to reveal Zelda Spellman.

Lilith bit the inside of her cheek.

_Mostly where you want her._

“Ms. Wardwell?” Zelda asked with no enthusiasm.

“Ms. Spellman,” Lilith breathed, glancing over her shoulder.  “I’m- I’m sorry to drop in like this.  I thought I’d bring some books by for Sabrina.”

“She’s not here,” Zelda said, before Lilith could gather another breath.  Her arms crossed, and her eyes glazed over with something Lilith placed near suspicion.  “Are these for school?”

Lilith pressed her lips together.  “Could be.  Well, not for civics, of course.”  She glanced down at the stack of books as though she hadn’t brought them herself.  “Just some titles that caught her eye, once upon a time.  I figure now that she’s signed the Book-”

“There are plenty of resources at her disposal,” Zelda cut her off, and reached for the door.  “Her _Blackwood_ teachers will take care of these questions.  Don’t you worry.”

“Ah- she’s _expecting_ them,” Lilith shot back, catching the door before Zelda could shut it in her face.  Forcing a smile, she stepped into the house.  “I’ll be in and out, quick as a flash.  Thank you.”

Zelda’s lips parted to argue, but Lilith marched right past her — forgiveness, not permission.

A few visits and mirror views had her well-acquainted with the place, enough to cut into the kitchen before Zelda could pop off any more biting remarks.  The books hit the table with more of a thud than she’d intended; she stretched her fingers and rolled her shoulders.

Zelda’s presence haunted her like a second shadow now, as Lilith hesitated for a moment over the titles.  Biting her lip, she reached across the table and snatched a napkin out of the holder.  She glanced over her shoulder, toward the menacing glare in the corner, and played bashful.

“Happen to have a pen on you?”

She quirked up a red eyebrow, and turned toward a cup on the counter.  She collected a pen and stalked toward the table; Lilith took it with a polite smile, nice and warm against the cold front radiating off Zelda.  She turned back around, eyes widening.

Leaning over the table, she bit the cap off the pen and got to work.  It was a brief note — she had much more to say on these books, and for that, she left her phone number at the bottom.  She turned an “L” into an “M” just in the nick of time, folded the napkin into the topmost cover, and jabbed the pen into its cap.

“Well…”

Lilith spun on her heel, apparently a second too fast for Zelda; her stare snapped up from somewhere hardly appropriate, and she swallowed.  Lilith had to smirk — just a quick, wicked thing — she couldn’t help herself.  She shrugged.

“That’s me done,” Lilith said in a celebratory manner.  She turned toward the door, and nodded toward Zelda.  “See?  Like lightning — gone as quick as I came.  Out of your hair.”

Zelda completely ignored her, which was probably for the best.  Lilith made for the exit, only glancing back to make sure there was no one in hot pursuit…

She did falter, though, as Zelda instantly crossed the room and ripped the napkin out of Sabrina’s book.  Lilith paused in the doorway, watching as Zelda brazenly examined Lilith’s own note.

Eyebrows raised, Lilith peeked over Zelda’s shoulder.  “Believe it or not, that’s for Sabrina.”

This was completely ignored, Zelda scanning through the scribbled note as if it were something clandestine rather than courtesy.  Gritting her teeth, Lilith approached.

“That’s why her name’s…” Lilith continued, and reached around Zelda to point, “right there.  Right at the top, where it belongs.  May not be an English teacher, but I do know that much.”

“Don’t be smart,” Zelda snapped.  Lilith had nearly forgotten she could speak.

And she knew what this hostility was about, certainly, but Lilith loved a game.  “Excuse me?” she asked, feigning innocence.  “Ms. Spellman, if I’ve done something-”

“Hear me, Ms. Wardwell, because I’ll say it once,” she said in an icy voice — and she tucked the note back in its place, apparently deeming it worthy.  “You’d do well to keep your distance from Sabrina.”

Lilith’s eyes rounded at that, both irritated and entertained.  She leaned on the table casually, and she knew it boiled Zelda’s blood.  “Zelda.  I do hope we get past this bad blood soon.  I _know_ Edward wouldn’t have wanted-”

“I don’t care how highly Edward thought of you,” Zelda continued, turning to face her.  “I don’t care if he worshiped the ground you walked on.  I am responsible for Sabrina, and _I_ don’t trust you around her.  Not after the exorcism; not after that stunt with the Kinkle boy; and _certainly_ not now that you’ve coerced her into signing the Book of the Beast-”

“Now, Zelda, let’s be fair,” Lilith said — and when she used her name, something sparked in Zelda’s eyes.  She liked that.  “That signature was in everyone’s best interest, yours especially.”

“And how do you discern my interest?” she insisted, playing ignorant.  Her hand shoved off the table and found her hip.  “That aside, I’d _never_ force her hand into such a decision.  It’s unethical.”

“Mm, said as though she weren’t dragged to her baptism kicking and screaming.”

“Said as though you have a right in the world to that opinion,” Zelda snapped, and that low quaking in her voice sent shivers down Lilith’s spine.  “You are a virtual _stranger_ -”

“Sent by Edward.”

“-and I will not allow you to undermine my parental right,” she continued — and it was curious how she didn’t mention her sister, here — as though this were an argument from vanity, which it was, which was why Zelda’s temper burned pink on her chest.  “Sabrina is _my_ daughter — my niece, rather — and I know what’s best for her.  _I’m_ the authority.”

That slip was telling.  Lilith put a pin in it.

Lilith narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips, just mulling this over for a minute.  She looked Zelda up and down, picking her apart, working out a better angle.

“Hm,” she began — and where Zelda had retreated from the table, Lilith leaned in, just close enough to lower her voice to a near whisper.  “I’d think the Dark Lord would be our true authority here, wouldn’t you?”

Zelda’s lips stumbled over words here — Lilith fancied that image.

“Well, of _course_ ,” Zelda stammered.  “That’s understood.”

Lilith’s eyebrows popped up, fingers rapping on the table.  “I’d hope so,” she said, just briefly as she turned for the door.  She bit back a horrible grin and added, “I have to wonder if you concede to anyone, Zelda…”

Her hand on the doorframe, a beat passed; she glanced over her shoulder.

“… even the Dark Lord, Himself.”

And that, true to form, got a rise out of Zelda Spellman.

“ _Bite_ your tongue,” Zelda growled with a step forward.  “You don’t know a thing about me or my family — much less my devotion to the Dark Lord!”

Lilith shrugged, matching her step.  “Prove me wrong, then.”

“I have nothing to _prove_ to you!”

“Oh, really?” Lilith shot back, because she was in it now — and perhaps it was foolish to push this hard, to purposely provoke her greatest obstacle like this, but she was having _too_ much fun.  She took another step, and it was the only sound in the room; then she took another, until she was well within Zelda’s space.

“Then why,” Lilith began, sizing her up until their eyes met, “are you fighting so…”

She flattened her hand on the table, arm brushing against hers.  Zelda’s steely gaze broke just for a second, to look down at the contact-

“… hard?” she finished, and licked her lips.

Zelda was in full flush as her eyes snapped back up, blinking as though she were putting out a fire.  Lilith leaned in at an unobservable pace, aiming for either intimidating or arousing — and hitting one of the two, though she couldn’t discern which.

The kitchen was silent as Zelda’s gaze twitched between Lilith’s eyes.  Lilith danced a smug fingertip over Zelda’s hand; that same arm tensed under her touch, palpably angry.

“I…” Zelda began hoarsely.  Lilith pursed her lips with interest — and it caught Zelda’s eye, one brief but unmistakable glance.

She opened her mouth to try again, but Lilith didn’t give her the chance.  She caught her by the wrist and jerked her into a kiss.

It was like whiplash, the sudden contact, and Lilith caught the _incensed_ look in Zelda’s eyes for just a moment before it turned to lust.  Lilith smirked against her mouth, eyes falling shut as she brushed over Zelda’s lips.  Her fingers curled tighter around Zelda’s wrist, nails digging into her skin…

This seemed to wake Zelda up, and she tugged her arm away; but Lilith tightened her grip, scraping her into another kiss.  A low groan slipped from Zelda’s mouth and hummed into Lilith’s ears — and _Satan_ , how instantly she took to that sound.  She pressed harder into the kiss, driving Zelda back a step, and then another-

At one point or another, Zelda’s hand had found its way into her hair — Lilith only noticed this now because Zelda was _pulling_ , drawing her forward when Lilith thought she was pushing _her_ back.  She couldn’t find time to retaliate before they knocked against the cabinets, so Lilith slammed a hand on either side of her.  Zelda jolted, and Lilith grinned, pressing flush against her…

A door opened, upstairs somewhere, and Zelda groaned as she pulled away — or attempted, at best, while Lilith chased after her, teasing her with wet kisses.  Zelda shook her head, but Lilith ignored her.

“Someone’s-”

“Mm-mm,” Lilith chided, grazing her lips with her teeth…

Zelda inhaled a shallow, starving breath, but stuttered out, “ _M-Mary_ -”

Footsteps started down the stairs, and panic radiated off Zelda.  She let out an uncharacteristic whine, until the bottom step creaked and she jerked Lilith’s hair-

“-ld you _fucking_ -”

The kiss broke, and Lilith opened her eyes to find Zelda _completely_ red in the face, chest rising and falling with heavy, racing breaths — eyes dark and irritated and aroused, hands still wound up in Lilith’s hair.  There was something too beautiful about that: Zelda Spellman, disheveled and horny, unraveled in her arms.

Lilith smiled, and took a step back just in time.

Ambrose Spellman marched through the doorway, making it just that far before stopping short at the sight of company.  Zelda whipped around to face him — the poor thing, looking sunburned and trying desperately to level her breathing.  Lilith wiped at the corner of her mouth, not at all discreet.

“Oh,” Ambrose reacted, looking between the two quickly.  His gaze lingered on Zelda, but not for too long.  “Hello, Ms. Wardwell.”

“ _Hello_ , Ambrose,” Lilith responded, a tad quickly.  She ignored Zelda’s threatening gaze on her, not intending to embarrass her, but not reassuring her, either.

There was a silence.  Ambrose furrowed his brow, seemingly dissecting the situation-

“Mary came by to drop off books; she’s going now,” Zelda said in one breath.

Grinning, Lilith pointed a finger toward Zelda.  “That, yes.  Guess I’m off.”

Ambrose blinked.  “All right, then.”

“All right,” Lilith echoed, and headed for the door — but not before stopping by the table, tapping a finger on the stack of books.  “Could you make sure these get to Sabrina, dear?”

“Uh, sure.  Of course.”

“And keep an eye on that one,” Lilith added with a nod toward Zelda.  “Doesn’t look quite well, does she?”

“Goodbye, Mary,” Zelda snapped.

“Bit feverish, maybe-”

“Would you get _out_?”

“-but I’m going now, buh-bye,” Lilith got in over her shoulder, and hastened out of the kitchen before Zelda became violent — and Lilith had no doubt she would, given the opportunity.  That thought was… exciting, to say the least.

Lilith heard muttered conversation as she made for the front door, but she paid it no mind.  She opened the door, again to brave the bitter cold of winter; but with a little heat in her face and between her legs, she felt a little more at home.  She marched out of the house, leaving the door open behind her because she could.

She did stop, though, to tug at the monster knot Zelda had left in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So, silly me -- waited so long to watch the first season that I was almost too late to write/post this. But here we are, a week before season 2, and I'm already in too deep for this ship. The fact that these two women are in this one show is just... an attack on gay women everywhere. Goddamn.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please do leave a review if you have a moment <3


End file.
